


The Ink Written on Your Skin

by shinjuike



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Teasing, Written for the 2015 No.6 Secret Santa, hoo boy, im like, just shion having a soulmate and being a happy gay, my first finished fic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjuike/pseuds/shinjuike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion just wants to find out who his soulmate is, without the big fuss. Unfortunately, his family and friends make that very hard for him. That, and he's been having having thoughts about his best friend!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ink Written on Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is bad
> 
> i wrote this for the no.6 secret santa event, for agenderkageyamatobio. 
> 
> but i also wanted u guys to enjoy it so, here u are.

Shion shot up from bed, suddenly remembering what day it was. His sixteenth birthday, the day he would receive his soul mates name on his body.

He had been waiting in anticipation for this moment. He had wondered who they would be. Would they be someone Shion knew? Someone on the other side of the Earth? He didn't know the answers to these questions, but they would be answered soon. However, before he let himself see the mark, he would have to get ready for school.

He couldn't wait to show Safu, Nezumi, and Inukashi. He wondered what they would think.

Inukashi was already 16, but Inukashi was aromantic, so the soulmark never showed up on Inukashi’s arm. However, Safu and Nezumi both were younger than Shion, a fact that disgruntled Nezumi, and delighted Shion.

Shion brushed his teeth and hummed, excited to see his mom, and to tell her he’d tell her who it was later. He had promised to show the three first after all. She would understand.

 

Shion ran downstairs, excited to tell his mother the name had appeared. He’d caught eye of it when he was changing his shirt. It was a looping dark grey letter, maybe an M or N, located right above his heart. He had been so excited he’d forgotten to brush his brown hair.

Anyways, whoever’s name it spelled, he would surely love them.

“Mom!” he shouted happily, “Mom, it's here! I got it!” He jumped off the bottom step, and smiled at his mother.

Karan was in the kitchen, humming as she cooked. Shinon’s uncle Rikiga sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. He was reading the day’s newspaper as he waited for Karan to finish breakfast.

Rikiga looked over his newspaper at the enthusiastic Shion, and sighed, putting down his newspaper.

“It’s that time already? Jeez kid, you’re growing up fast,” Rikiga said.

“So tell us, who is it?” Karan asked, leaning over the island to join the conversation. She looked at her son with a kind smile, just as excited as he was.

“Someone we know? What gender are they? Can you even tell?”

“Mom,” Shion laughed, “Calm down. You know I can’t tell you yet. I told you about the promise I have with my friends. You'll get to know tonight.”

Karan sighed dramatically, but she relented. “Okay, but I must be the first person after your friends to know! I just can’t wait! Make sure you don’t tell Rikiga before me especially!”

Rikiga, who had been previously watching the mother and son duo in amusement, squawked in indignation at that. 

“Hey! He should tell me first! I’m way cooler than you, so he’ll want to tell me first anyways. You’re just jealous that you’re the lame mom and I’m the cool uncle!” 

Karan mock glared at her pseudo-brother, saying, “No one said anything about your so-called coolness. Why, are you feeling threatened?”

This set the two off on a good natured bicker-spree. Shion sighed, albeit happily, at the two. He was used to the two’s good natured fighting, and actually had come to enjoy it. He knew that was their way of saying I love you.

He grabbed a plate out of the white cupboards and fished some toast and eggs from a pan. He had to eat, so he could go to see and find out who his soulmate was!

 

Shion rushed to put on his brown boots and red coat, eager to find Safu and talk to her. It was killing him to wait. 

He snapped out of his thoughts and threw on his backpack, shouting a farewell to his mother.

He started out the door, his mind whirling. Then he hear a female voice calling him, and he whipped around. “Shion! Shion, slow down!” Yep, it definitely was Safu.

He turned around to greet her, but she barrelled right into his arms, and he lost balance, falling onto his butt. 

“Safu!” He groaned. She laughed at her friend, but helped him up.

“So, who it is? What’s their name?”

“Safu, you know I can’t tell you. We made a promise to the others,I can’t betray them like that!” Safu pouted, not giving up.

“C’mon! I bet she’s got a pretty name! Tell me!” She had an odd look on her face, almost wistful. That made Shion nervous. She had told him, what, six months ago, that he was in love with him. Shion had been kind, but firmly told her that until he found out who his soulmate was, she would have to wait. 

He had hoped that over the time that had passed, she would eventually give up on him. However, the look on her face…

Shion shook the thought out of his head. She was just thinking, nothing more. Anyways, they were nearing the school. He could already see the well kept green hedges and grass in the distance. 

“Um… Safu?” Shion asked, look back at the girl. She was still slightly spaced out, and he was getting concerned. 

“O-Oh! Sorry, Shion, I was just thinking,” she laughed hurriedly, waving her hand around. “I think I see the school! I'm gonna run ahead, okay? Have fun, I'll see you after school with the others.”

Shion stared after her retreating form, but shrugged. He headed up the white concrete stairs of the school, and headed in.

 

Shion hated the school hallways. They were always too crowded. He had trouble navigating the place, and he would always get jostled by people. One time he had his wallet stolen, too! Thankfully Nezumi had been there to help him. Anyways, Shion had to get to class. 

 

Shion’s friend shot up from his chair when he saw the brunet opening the door to the classroom. 

“Well Shion, who is she? Is she hot?” His male friend asked, snickering.

Shion sighed, tired of having to explain himself over and over. “Like I already said, Haruto, I’ll tell you tomorrow. I made a promise with my friends.”

Haruto pouted. “I thought I was your friend!”

Shion rolled his eyes, but put his arm around Haruto. “Of course you are!”

 

Finally, it was the last class. Shion had Science class with Inukashi earlier, and they'd had a good chat. Inukashi had been curious about his mark, but unlike Shion’s other friends, they didn't press him.

Now, it was English class, and he shared that class with Nezumi.

Nezumi had been new to the school last year, and had that “Too cool to bother to talk to you” vibe. However, Shion had tried to talk to him, and annoyed him so much, Nezumi had actually started to talk to him. Sure, it was only to tell him to stop, but sure enough, the cold boy had slowly warmed up to Shion.

He wouldn't admit it, but Nezumi was a total tsundere. Shion knew that he thought of Shion, Inukashi, and Safu as his friends. He just never said it. 

Anyways, the only thing Nezumi seemed to like was English class. He was passionate about Shakespeare, especially Hamlet. When Shion had demonstrated his poor knowledge of these things, the black haired boy had been furious, and had immediately started to teach him about the basic of Shakespeare and Hamlet.

Now Shion knew nearly every single word from the play, and he actually enjoyed English class. Sometimes, Shion would even volunteer to act out a scene with Nezumi! It was really fun. Nezumi would get into the scene, and start gesturing wildly.

Shion loved teasing him. Nezumi would act annoyed and angry, but he could see the tips of his ears going red. He was so easy to read.

Right now Nezumi was acting out a scene from Hamlet, and was, of course, throwing his hands around wildly while he read from the script. He really didn't need to, but he liked having the words in from of him. 

His liquid grey eyes were trained on the paper, but there was passion in them. He was standing tall, and it was clear that he was lean. His dark hair was in a bun, and there were strands hanging out. He really was an attractive person. He had high cheekbones, and his lips look soft and--.

Wait, what? 

Shion blushed, shaking the thoughts out of his head. He had a soulmate! Why was he thinking of his friend like that. Besides, it's was Nezumi!

Shion slapped his hands on his cheeks, not noticing Nezumi looking at him out of the corner of his eye and smiling slightly. 

 

The quartet of friends had gathered behind the bleachers in the soccer field, and were sitting down on a picnic blanket Safu had lay down. Inukashi had brought food, and they were currently putting it on plates for everyone. Nezumi was watching Inukashi put the plates out, and was occasionally bickering with them. 

Shion was happy his friends were as excited as him, if not more, but he was also scared. No, not scared, terrified. 

Who would his soulmate be? What would their gender be? Would Shion know them? He had heard tales of people who died never seeing their soulmate, and he was terrified of that happening. 

God, he hoped they were nice. 

Safu clapped her hands when everything was done, and she turned to Shion. “So, it's all set. Before you tell us, let's eat. Then you can check your Name out, and then show it to us!”

She sounded cheerful, but something was… Off. However, Shion didn't push is, and agreed with her.

“Sounds good! Let's eat!” 

 

Shion was regretting this deeply. Why had he agreed to wait? Now that they had eaten, Shion had tried to prolong the inevitable, but it was too late. All three of them had caught onto him, and were now pressuring him into showing them.

“Come on, Shion! I know you're nervous, but can you actually act like you're brave? It's not a big deal,” Inukashi griped.

“Come on, Inukashi. It may not be for you, but for me, it's a really big deal! I'm just nervous! Who know who they'll be!”

Nezumi smirked, saying, “Sounds like someone's afraid they’ll be ugly.”

Shion frowned at him. “That doesn't matter to me. This is the person I'll spend the rest of my life with! I'm just nervous!” Look at the boy again, Shion was reminded of his thought earlier that day. Suddenly getting embarrassed, he turned around to look at Inukashi, but he knew that he was blushing.

“Oh come on Shion, you wimp! Just do it!” Safu shouted. Shion sighed in deadest, putting his hands up.

“Fine… Fine, I'll do it. But let me check first!”

Shion stood up and stretched, smirking when they all complained about him stalling. Then he walked away and turned his back to them, and in unbuttoned his shirt. God, this was nerve wracking. 

He looked down, to the letters that connected to make a word right above his heart. He could make out an N, an E, a Z, and--

Holy shit. 

Shion's hands shook as he buttoned his shirt up again, but if it was in excitement or pure nervous energy, he didn't know. All he knew was that he was beautiful and Shion hadn't been wrong and oh my god.

He took a deep breath to calm himself, and turned back to his friends. They all had an eager look on their faces, even Nezumi. 

He smiled at them, and sat back on the plaid picnic blanket. 

“I've decided to wait until we’ve all come of age,” he announced to the silent space.

It was quiet for a moment, then--

“WHAT?!”

Safu was immediately on her feet. “That's bullshit! You've kept us waiting in suspense for all of today, and then you spring this up on us! Oh my god, you suck!” She raked her hands through her hair, clearly distressed. 

Inukashi fall back on their back. “Seriously, Shion?! I mean, even I was excited to know who it is!”

Nezumi rolled his eyes, mumbling, “Of course he’d pull this.”

Shion mock-glared at him. “What did you say about me?” 

Everyone there rolled their eyes. “Seriously, Shion. Nezumi’s birthday is next month, but mine is in three months! I can't wait that long!” Safu fell back on the picnic blanket, groaning into the fabric.

 

Inukashi and Safu were both upset, but Shion managed to calm the both of them down. 

Nezumi had remained uncharacteristically silent throughout the whole thing, but now that they were walking back, he had fallen into step with Shion, watching their other friends complaining together in front of them. 

“Why did you decide to do that?” He asked, glancing at the brunet. 

Shion didn't know what to say. He couldn't just tell him that he was his--

Yeah. That wouldn't go over too well. So he shrugged, and said, “Well, I wanted to wait. I realized the experience would be much better with all of us. I kind of wanted to share it was all of us, you know?”

Nezumi looked at Shion strangely, then surprisingly, laughed. “You're really strange,” he said. Then he looked at the ground, then back at Shion, almost shyly.

“I really wanted to know, though. I was curious. You're the first person to receive it,” he mumbled. 

Shion smiled, struck by how beautiful that boy was. “Don't worry. You'll find out soon. Say, in a month?”

Laughing at the confused expression the normally annoyed boy made, Shion skipped ahead.

Man, his soulmate was really cute. He couldn't wait for the month to go by.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i hate myself !! please like and comment im thirsty for validation


End file.
